The Force Of Hope
by Starfire Fury
Summary: Some things were meant to be, and some things weren't. The magical group known as the Force of Hope, shall go against that, their futures will never be written for them..
1. The Force Of Hope!

_**All standard disclaimers apply. I own what I own; I do not own what I do not. Please don't sue me. Cause I don't have any money.  
**_  
By the way. '_Blah_' is thoughts, or mind speak, and "Blah" Is normal speech.  
  
**The Force Of Hope**  
By AngelKittyKutie

Dark clouds swirled over Tomoeda, and three fifteen-year-olds stood, each holding either a sword or staff. Sakura Kinomoto was the first to speak; she turned to Syaoran and said softly, "Syaoran-kun, should we wake the others?"  
  
A blonde girl, who was holding a staff as tall as her looked up also. "Sakura-Chan, we wait until the moon and stars are visible!"  
  
Sakura glanced over at Angel, a card captor like herself. Though they had only recently met, Sakura felt she could deal with Tomoyo's death better when her newfound co-captor was around.  
  
As light peeped through a cloud, Angel summoned a card. "I summon the power of Stop!" The clouds stopped moving and you could see the sapphire glow of her eyes. Angel giggled. "I like that card!" She said, quickly using another. "Flier!" Actual 'angel' wings sprouted from the blonde girls back. "I'll wake 'em!" She said, with a wink _'That'll leave you and Syaoran alone for a while too!'_ Angel added, telepathically to Sakura.  
  
Angel flew off to Sakura's house, waking Kero, who hurriedly transformed into Keroberus. They awoke Touya, who rang Yukito. The two twenty-two-year- olds were still good friends, and Touya had discovered the magic he possessed. Touya left a note for his father, then, getting in the car followed Angel and Keroberus to where they met Yukito, in his Yue form.  
  
The quickly growing group then flew (And drove in Touya's case), to Angel's house, where Angel awoke her guardians. Jason and Eric, the twins, changed to Mitsu and Matte. Ryan, Angel's older brother, transformed into the Guardian Tsumatte and Emily transformed into her true form of Emerald, who awoke her counterpart, Nakuru. Ruby, Spinel Sun and Eriol gathered soon at Angel's manor, ready for action, also.  
  
The now large group quickly left Angels house and headed for King Penguin Park.  
  
When the group arrived at the park, Sakura and Syaoran were chatting in hushed voices about the plans with Syaoran's twin, Xian Long, Meiling Li, Amaya Reed and Xia Li. Angel's heart skipped a beat when she saw Xian, and her cheeks flushed. She turned away, to let her cheeks return to their original color.  
  
Suddenly, Angel's Stop Card effect wore off and she swore. The clouds covered the stars and moon, leaving the group in darkness. "Light Card, Release and dispel!" Sakura's voice called, Angel sighed in relief as the Card Mistress created a sphere of light around them.  
  
Meiling spoke up; her pigtails hauntingly casting shadows on the ground. "Angel, why the urgent meeting? The Force of Hope isn't a simple childish club!"  
  
"Do you not sense the threat that bestows upon out beloved city? A dark evil is drawing nearer, and all you're worried about is your beauty sleep!" Angel snapped back. She regretted her words instantly. "Sorry Mei-chan..."  
  
Meiling smiled. "It's okay! Now, to this threat, you think it's powerful?" She asked, watching the blonde girl, who now was pacing.  
  
"Uh... Well, seeing as it's learnt how to undo my Card's magic, yeah!" Angel said, worriedly.  
  
A voice that had not spoken yet, Syaorans, rang out. "Should we fight it?" "Or leave it to the Sailor Senshi" its twin finished.  
  
Eriol took his chance in the silence that followed. "Any amateur fighting groups would think so, but I doubt it. The Senshi are only half as strong together as we know we are split into groups! Yet, I feel we will need their help. Ruby, Emerald, You should go and make them trust us. We'll see if we can figure out who the evil is."  
  
Emerald disappeared immediately, Ruby pausing for a split second to clasp Touya's hand lovingly first.  
  
Sakura glanced over to the now still Angel, who was again shaking off one of Mitsu's attempts to ask her out again. Sakura was the only person who knew of Angel's torch for Xian, the twin of Sakura's boyfriend. "Angel- Chan, please come with me, I need to talk to you!" She called, silently giggling at the look of relief on Angel's face.  
  
Angel walked quickly over, pulling her long blond hair out of its plait. The two walked over to a tree, Angel jumped onto a branch and Sakura followed suit. They began to chat about 'girl stuff'.  
  
**_A/N: Yes, it is that time again. Heh, I have changed the story a little. I have fixed it up a little. I tweaked the grammar, and all the terrible stupidity. So how do you like it? Love it, hate it? I know, I'm desperate for reviewers. .;;; I'm a hopeless case, you know. Please, R&R Love you all.  
  
AngelKittyKutie_**


	2. What? Oh Dear

**_A/N: All standard disclaimers apply & you own what you own. Only this story and a couple o' characters are mine. Don't sue me, coz then I'll cry. Oh and, by the way, you are all too weak when it comes to reviewing.  
_**  
**RueNeko: **Yes, yes. I added the Sailor Senshi. It's all anime, silly. It's from Card Captor Sakura, to Pokemon to Sailor Moon. But I'm glad you enjoyed the revised First chappie. I changed a lot to the chapter with Eriol and Angel, too. ;; Gomen Nasai. Alme is coming soon, too.   
  
(A/N: On With the Next Chapter! Warning, Danger Will Robinson, Danger! XD Hyperness)  
  
** The Force Of Hope**

By AngelKittyKutie  
  
"Sakura-Chan, have you noticed those clouds, they're purposely circling where the moon and planets are. Do you realise how close the alignment, maybe that's why all the magic has gone haywire?" Angel said, urgently.  
  
"Hai, I know, but do you really think that's the problem. It's in two weeks, why would it start now?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes watching the larger group, talking. Xian and Syaoran in back, also talking in hushed tones.  
  
"Sakura!" Angel said, sweatdropping. "The planets are already closing in. Do you think I'd be this worried at nothing?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "I guess not. But let's go back, I don't like being here with-" Sakura began, seeing a hand reach out from nowhere above Angel, who promptly screamed. Angel dived out of the way, as it grasped for her. Three voices called the blonde-haired women name as the hand caught her hair.

Angel closed her eyes in pain, as the hand lifted her from the ground. Sakura yelped as another one grasped her wrist. In two seconds flat, Syaoran was there, taking his sword from his sheath. Slowly the hand, holding Angel, began to disappear through a portal.  
  
Xian was still back behind the others. Mitsu grabbed one of Angel's limp hands, but it didn't tighten. "ANGEL!" He yelled, as her shoulders began to disappear. Tsumatte was there in a flash, grasping his sister's waist. Matte grasped her other hand. Angel's upper body was enveloped in the portal.

Xian finally reacted. He appeared by her side, shoving Mitsu and Tsumatte away. Xian grabbed Angel's hand and her wait. The hand he held tightened. Xian let go her waist, to reach through the portal, which had already taken the hand Matte had accidentally let go. Angel's inner portal hand found Xian's and he pulled her out.  
  
The blonde girl emerged, breathing heavily. Her hair was wet, her face and shoulders dripping. Angel threw her arms around Xian, who chuckled. She sobbed into his shoulder, and then pulled herself together.  
  
_'Now's the time girl, if not now, then it's never...'_  
  
Angel's sapphire eyes gazed into Xian's silvery-blue ones; she pressed her lips to his softly then pulled away. "No more hints Xian, I love you, and have since the day we met!"  
  
After the last word, Xian took Angel in his arms, where she began to sob silently, of happiness and still the thought of that hand, but mostly, happiness.  
  
A short way off, Sakura and Syaoran were embracing, taking comfort from the shaking event in each other's arms.  
  
Amaya, Xia, Mitsu and Matte, stood a way off, with Eriol and the guardian 'beasts'. (A/N: ::cough:: Yes... Beasts...)  
  
Mitsu looked devastated, he changed back to Jason, and Matte returned to his Eric form. Eric grabbed his twins' arms, so Jason couldn't go and attack Xian.  
  
**_A/N: Well? How do you like it? Please, don't just sit there, staring blankly at the screen. R&R Oh, and to let you know: Xian Long, Amaya Reed and Xia Li are not my Characters. They belong to some very kind people from my Card Captor Sakura site.   
  
That's all for now. But I promise to update, if I get more reviews. Love ya, AngelKittyKutie._**

**__**

**_ (I have another whole book, ready to be posted by the way... I just need ideas to add to it.) _**


	3. Mischief and Friends

_**For my A/N: I only own Angel, Ryan, Emerald, Jason, and Eric – None of the other Characters belongs to me. Thanks to all who reviewed. I promise this story will get better**_!

**The Force of Hope**

_Chapter 3: Mischief and Friends_

Angel smirked, as she broke free of Xian. Her sapphire eyes shining as she walked over to Eriol, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"So, Eriol, what do you think we should do about this problem?" Angel said, not noticing Xian Long's presence.

Eriol chuckled, at Xian's sour face. "First, give my kawaii little descendant a lecture about his attitude towards girls, around other guys." Eriol said, Angel laughed. She turned her head around, and patted Xian on the head. Xian wrapped his arms around her waist, protectively – As if to say '_She's mine, so back off_'.

Eriol shook his head, with a laugh, his midnight blue eyes matching his gorgeous dark hair perfectly. _**(A/N: I think Eriol is gorgeous, so sue me!)**_ Angel thought her friend's mischief was near, nay, unmatchable. In addition, when they worked together, they were quite the force to reckon with. Eriol laughed at his blonde partner. "So, Angel-Chan, you still up for the prank weekend?"

"Angel won't be att-"Xian started, with a scowl.

"Sure am! I cannot wait to spend an entire weekend _alone_ with you. But don't forget, we have to have another F.O.H meeting, soon after!" Angel interrupted; she was not going to let anyone boss her around, just because she had a boyfriend now. Xian scowled more, causing Angel and Eriol to laugh so hard that they doubled over.

Xian stormed off, leaving the friends alone to their laughter.

* * *

After calming down, they smiled at one another. "We... Got... Him...So...Good." Angel said, pushing back a curly strand of blonde hair. Eriol smiled. '_She's pretty when she laughs... Wait, what am I thinking.._.' Angel looked around, thinking deeply, but masking her thoughts more than Eriol had.

'_I wonder what he's thinking about, man, he's so cool and kawaii, but still, I love Xian._'

"He's very hot-headed, isn't he?" Eriol's voice interrupted Angel's private thoughts, and she snapped out of her trance. Eriol had on his mischievous grin.

"Too hot-headed and over protective. And always disappearing, but, he is sweet, when he wants to be..."

"As sweet as me, Tenshi?" Angel laughed, Eriol was the only one who ever called her 'Tenshi', mainly because she had known him longest, trusted him above all others, and, because it was sort of a pet name. If **anyone else** called her it though... They would find themselves twisted and mangled in **many** ways.

"No one could be as sweet as **you**, Eriol. You're definitely the sweetest!" She said, with a grin.

The friends hugged, and Angel laughed more. "I'd better go apologize to Xian..." Eriol felt a pang of jealousy, for his descendant. In fact, he wished the affections swapped, from Ancestor to Descendant. However, Eriol nodded, and began to walk over to Amaya, enveloping her in conversation.

Angel made her way back to Xian, who was sitting on a log. She kissed his cheek, not noticing Eriol's eyes on her, the whole time. Xian pulled her onto his lap. "Angel-chan, why is it you and Eriol are so close?" He asked, softly, kissing her down her neck. Angel shuddered. "Stop it, Xian. Now." But the sixteen year old didn't stop, and just smirked over at Eriol.

_**A/N: Cliffy! MWAHAHAHAHA! Well, whatchoo think. Who is Angel going to end up with? Eriol or Xian? On the other hand, maybe someone else completely...**_


	4. The Dream Pt 1

_**Last Chapter: You discovered Angel and Eriol are good friends, and that Xian isn't the almighty Prince Charming.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to the few reviewers, this one's for all you Eriol lovers!**_

**The Force Of Hope**_   
_

_Chapter Four: The Dream; Pt 1  
_

Eriol watched Xian holding Angel in an unnatural way. How could Xian be doing this to _his_ – Meaning Eriol's – Tenshi?!? Eriol took a step forward, forgetting himself for a second. Pondering for a moment, Eriol realized, it was obvious why Xian was protective of Angel around him. Xian could see how much he, Eriol, cared about the blonde captor.

Eriol's thoughts were running wild with threats and worries, but he did not react, and just took up conversation with Amaya.

Xian ran his hands over Angel, who flinched from his touch. This was not the person Angel had fallen for. When she had fallen for Xian, he had been inexperienced, and fun to be around.

"Get **off** Xian! I said **stop it**!" Angel said, sternly and uncomfortably.

"But Angel..." Xian said, before restarting his kissing of her neck. Angel had told him, that when she'd first met Eriol, she'd had a torch for him, but that had been over for a while. She'd said she loved Xian, and then he started to kiss her in ways she did not feel comfortable.

Two seconds - that's all it took- Angel felt herself being lifted into warm, safe arms, and heard the sound of cursing. She opened her eyes, and looked around to see Xian yelling at Eriol. That was, until everything in the world went black to her as she collapsed.

Sakura's vision also blackened, she too collapsed. One by one, the other girls collapsed. Xia, Meiling and Amaya, All of them.

Eriol noticed Angel before Xian, and caught her before she fell to the ground. Syaoran had caught Sakura in a split second, Jason had a hold on Xia, Eric had Meiling safely in his embrace, and Ryan had the lithe form of Amaya. Nakuru and Emily were not there, so, no one needed to catch them.

Xian scowled, as he saw the way midnight blue hair fitted so nicely next to golden blonde. Eriol's and Angel's.

_Look at him, holding her as if she were his delicate flower, never to touch anyone else. Why, if he tries to take her from me. For three months, I have admired her happy self, her bubbly always fun-loving self. She's always there for anyone, even if they aren't her friends. Anyone who is hurt, or upset, can always be ready for a smile from her. Maybe I should not have acted the way I did; I might have scared her off.._. Xian scowled at his own thoughts, the infamous Li glare taking over his face.

The female members of the Force of Hope, all-unconscious, were in some kind of dream, but no ordinary dream, because it was all of theirs.

_In The Dream World_

Amaya looked around, raising an eyebrow at the place surrounding the group. Strangely, all was darkness, apart from themselves, who seemed to have taken on an odd glowing, as if they were the only light things in this entire plane.

Xia stood up - For she had been sprawled upon the floor upon entry into the plane – and brushed herself off, looking around at the others, questioningly.

Angel, Sakura and Meiling had all also been thrown to the floor upon entry, but they remained there, just pulling themselves into kneeling positions, with groans. Angel winced, wringing out her wrists and Sakura was stretching her shoulders.

Xia was the first to speak; "Uh, where are we..." She said, looking around with a scowl. "...And why am I shiny?"

"No clue, times two..." Angel said, with a sigh. She cracked her neck, and tossed back her head of blonde hair.

"I don't think we're in King Penguin Park anymore." Sakura muttered. Meiling was looking rather worried, from her place next to Angel.

"And you are quite right, Miss Sakura Kinomoto..." A male voice said...

_**A/N: Boob boo be doop! That's the end of this chapter, but there are many more to come, dun worry! You'll have your stuff as soon as I can type it up.**_

_**-AKK**_


End file.
